It is known in the art that the addition of silicone compositions to thermoplastic resins provides useful blends with many important physical and chemical properties. However, the silicone compositions are invariably added to the thermoplastic resins in the form of a liquid or a gum, thus forming a paste-like composition. Such a paste-like composition is difficult to handle with modern processing equipment, which is more suitable for handling totally solid systems. It would therefore represent a notable advance in the state of the art if a method for adding silicones to thermoplastic resins could be developed which forms a solid. Such a method would therefore provide a material having the improved physical or chemical properties and which is easy to handle and process by ordinary processing techniques.